


Worm

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet.</p><p>Prompt 4: Nagron.</p><p>twitch-the-snitch:</p><p>    Nasir has nightmares about his days as a slave, Agron comforts him with gentle touch and sweet kisses</p><p>Unbeta'd, please pardon any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worm

Even body slaves - those most respectable and secure of servants - sleep fitfully, turning to unknown source of sudden light, candle-stick in hand before eyes even open.

“What is it you require, Dominus?”

Nothing is promised to slave, and despite skill, youth and beauty, misstep will collapse delicate balance which Tiberius has worked so hard to tip in his own favor. 

And there are many who lack Tiberius’ skill, who wait patiently for his first  real misstep.

Most nights Dominus requires only for Chadara to lie motionless beneath him, but Tiberius must always stand in corner waiting, alert for whatever sudden quirk of desire flits through Dominus’ head.

In private, Chadara makes endless jokes of Dominus’ size.

“It is your turn with worm tonight,” Chadara mentions.

Tiberius, terrified of being overheard though he is, also smiles, but there is no real mirth in either of them:  To be fucked by Dominus’ slimy cold worm that can hardly hold itself erect is humiliating if brief ordeal.

“No, he has had me twice in three days.  He will want you, and I will have to finish him with my cock.  Then he will be bored with us and make attempt on new boy from neighboring villa.  Do you think him very much handsomer than me?” Tiberius’ eyes go vague and panicked. 

Neighboring boy with tremulous blue eyes and figure like woman’s has recently been purchased for scandalous price. 

Dominus, who takes utmost pride in surrounding himself with expensive things, is covetous, has been making inquiries into how he might acquire costly beauty from his neighbor.

“Do not look so alarmed!  He _was_ prettier, yet he is stupid and flippant.  Did you not hear? Already his fine nose has been broken by his Dominus’ fist.”

“Has it?” And Tiberius relaxes.  “I was occupied today training new girl to bargain at marketplace and so I missed everything.  No, wear your hair up, do not let it hang.  You are so pretty that way!”

Later, Dominus hardly glances at Chadara.   It is Tiberius’ turn with sickening slick worm after all.

 Tiberius, who never becomes used to _this_ , never, cries into pillow. He thinks of recently purchased blonde beauty who possesses unheard of tenacity, and try as he might - and he must try, for Dominus hates for them to make a sound - he cannot keep his crying silent.  

Large, strong hand - nothing like clammy middling strength of Dominus -  grasps his arm, shaking him hard.

He falls from atop great clambering pile of weeping villa slaves, past vicious claws and glowing, hungry eyes, and only Chadara’s face shows regret, but she has no arms to reach out and catch him and when he lands he lands hard onto

soft bedding and hard Agron.   But he cannot stop shaking, cannot stop lashing out with fists and feet and teeth and spit.

“Nasir!”

Agron sits them up, holds his arms and legs immobile.  There is no safety greater than this, yet…

There have been ruses.  In the beginning, when his eyes still flashed, and he would not answer to Tiberius.

Dominus’ palm hard across his face.  Arms pushing him down to bend over for reminder.

He feels warm lips brushing against shell of his ear. “Hush,” Agron says, wiping tears from Nasir’s face. It is on nights like this that Agron regrets not  ramming sword through Nasir’s dominus’ fucking skull.  “I am here.  Only me.”

Nasir closes his mouth, and the sobbing of miserable slaves lessens into gasping hiccups.

“Agron,” Nasir rasps.  “Agron.”  

Nasir sags within his arms and Agron begins to loosen his hold.

Nasir panics, turning to clutch at Agron’s shoulders.  He is drenched in sweat and so thirsty he must lick his dripping upper lip to moisten his tongue. “Do not leave me. I will be good.  I will be-“

“I will never leave you,” Agron promises quickly.  Nightmares have commenced with recent death of Chadara, and Agron wishes that he could live within Nasir’s mind, sword in hand, ready to slay all who would lay attempt to harm Nasir even in dreams.  He swallows down his own tears, wills his voice to be steady. “I require nothing of you, only that you allow me to take on your troubles and lessen them.”

Jug of water stands on table beside bed and Agron shifts Nasir in his arms,  quickly reaching for it, tips opening of container to Nasir’s trembling lips.

Nasir’s unsteady hands spill water all over them both.

“Apologies,” Nasir says, but Agron kisses away Nasir’s frown, takes away the jug and lies back so that Nasir’s head is cushioned upon his chest.  With his calloused hand he rubs the silken skin of Nasir’s back until tension melts and Nasir is boneless.

“Were I there, you would never have -“  Agron cannot even speak it.  Knowledge that Nasir has been violated colors his world crimson - but Nasir’s loving eyes anchor him, softening blind rage into focused protectiveness.

“I know.” Nasir kisses his chest.  Agron bends his head, lifts Nasir’s chin to bridge distance between their lips.  They kiss and kiss, Agron murmuring promises into Nasir’s mouth.

Nasir’s eyes fall closed, and Agron kisses his eyelids. “Say my name,” Nasir demands, with yawn like sleepy kitten.  “Say it.”

“Nasir.  Nasir.  _Nazir_.”  With all of his heart, with everything he feels, Agron says blessed name, and still he cannot express it all.

Nasir sighs, and is asleep almost instantly: this is no ruse, and no demand on this Earth can rouse Nasir from circle of Agron’s arms.


End file.
